


Пять вещей, которые никогда не происходили с Тенью

by sige_vic



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Один из лучших фиков, которые мне когда-либо доводилось переводить. Ever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пять вещей, которые никогда не происходили с Тенью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things That Never Happened to Shadow Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186356) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Один из лучших фиков, которые мне когда-либо доводилось переводить. Ever.

-1-

Тень знает, как быть незаметным. Почетные гости на вечеринке даже не смотрят на тихого мальчика в углу с книжкой. Он читает новую книгу Хайнлайна. Мать думает, что Тень до нее еще не дорос, но он завороженно перелистывает страницы.  
Мать разговаривает с гостями и периодически подходит поинтересоваться, как дела. Он улыбается и говорит, что все в порядке. Проголодавшись, он встает, чтобы наполнить тарелку канапе и тарталетками, выложенными на двух длинных столах в другом конце комнаты. Однажды он попробовал икру – и его стошнило, так что теперь он выбирает кубики мяса и сыра на шпажках и какие-то овощи с соусом. Для шампанского он еще слишком юн, но для утоления жажды всегда найдется имбирная газировка. С полными драгоценной добычи руками он возвращается в угол, где можно почитать.  
Лазарус Лонг отпускает острую реплику, и Тень расплывается в улыбке, сунув в рот очередную шпажку.  
\- Интересная книжка?  
Тень поднимает глаз от страницы. Какой-то старый дядька дружелюбно ему улыбается.  
\- Да, – вежливо отвечает Тень.  
\- Я знаю парочку историй, которые могут тебя заинтересовать.  
\- Нет, спасибо. – Тень снова опускает взгляд в книгу, надеясь, что старикан уйдет.  
Вместо этого появляется второй – помоложе, без седины в ярко-рыжих волосах.  
\- Это он?  
\- Терпение, – говорит старикан. Тень видит мать на расстоянии двадцати футов – и старикан смотрит в ту же сторону.  
\- Твоя мать?  
\- Да.  
\- Она зовет тебя Тенью.  
\- Да. – Что-то у него с глазами не так. Тень понимает, что один из них ненастоящий, и пытается не таращиться.  
\- Хорошо, – говорит старик. Тот, который помоложе, молчит. Они оба одеты не так прилично, как остальные гости, – в одежду для путешествий. И у обоих на пиджаках дорожная пыль. Сам Тень достаточно попутешествовал, чтобы судить об этом. Они с матерью только что вернулись в Нью-Йорк на несколько месяцев – и до начала нового учебного года он должен отправиться обратно в Европу, чтобы пойти учиться в очередную школу в стране, языка которой он не знает. И его новые одноклассников будут пялиться на его неуклюжую фигурку и потрепанные в переездах вещи, – но в любом случае ему там предстоит пробыть всего несколько месяцев. Такая уж у него жизнь.  
Старикан опускается перед ним на колени.  
\- Тень, ты любишь приключения?  
Тень осторожно кивает.  
\- Ты хотел бы оказаться вдалеке от… – он красноречиво взмахивает руками, обозначая жестом бессмысленность болтовни гостей на вечеринке, – этого?  
\- Мама будет волноваться, – отвечает Тень, но при этом уже чувствует зуд в ногах и тянущее ощущение в животе – предвкушение новых горизонтов, смешанное с сожалением об очередном покинутом месте.  
\- Она не станет возражать, если ты будешь со мной, – говорит старик, протягивая руку. Тень откладывает книгу, и человек помоложе берет его за вторую руку.  
Втроем они покидают эту комнату, посольство, Нью-Йорк – и оказываются в другой жизни. 

 

-2-

Он целует Лору и чувствует влагу. Она плачет – плачет, а он все продолжает целовать ее, пытается остановить слезы.  
\- Это не по-настоящему, Щеночек, – говорит она, и Тень просыпается.  
Над его кроватью висят фотографии Лоры. Он спит на нижней койке, и, когда сосед по камере шевелится во сне, фотография Лоры колышется – словно она дышит. Сейчас она неподвижна – заключена в мгновение снимка: это остров Кингз-Айленд, на котором они отдыхали на озере Мичиган, вместе с Робби и Одри; Тень щелкнул ее, застав врасплох в непринужденной позе на диване – задравшаяся юбка приоткрывает сливочно-белое бедро. 

\- Я скучаю, детка, – говорит он, дотрагиваясь до фотографии привычным, повторяющимся каждое утро жестом. Громкоговоритель жужжит, оповещая заключенных о том, что пора вставать. 

\- Г-р-н-н-х, – бурчит Ло'Кий с верхней койки в качестве утреннего приветствия. Ло'Кий никогда не встает рано, если есть возможность подольше поспать. Иногда Тени приходится стаскивать его с верхнего яруса, пока не пришли охранники. Сегодня обходится без этого. 

Завтрак есть завтрак. По вторникам дают яичницу из порошка и картонные тосты с мазком маргарина. Тень пьет сок и думает о том, что именно так он и отсчитывает дни – по еде на подносе. Иногда «полезную деятельность», которой им тут полагается заниматься, меняют – и это изменение рутины так же четко обозначает наступление нового сезона, как холод или влажность, которые он чувствует во время прогулок в тюремном дворе. 

Сегодня они собирают кормушки для птиц – так же, как и вчера. Одна вишневая крыша сливается с другой, и кое-кто в процессе припрятывает катышки клея, чтобы потом нанюхаться, – Тень же довольствуется ощущением легкой интоксикации от постоянного контакта. Поначалу он прищемлял и отбивал себе пальцы, заколачивая крохотные гвоздики в бока кормушек, но со временем руки стали двигаться автоматически, и теперь он может отключиться от механической работы по дереву.

Теперь это время подумать. И поговорить. 

Ло'кий рассказывает пошлый анекдот: «А потом он сказал: «Я даже не знал, что она шведка»». Остальные за их рабочим столом смеются, и Тень изображает на лице улыбку. Начало анекдота он прослушал.  
\- Что с тобой, приятель? – тихо спрашивает Ло'кий, глядя, как Тень вколачивает штырь на полагающиеся три дюйма.  
Тень быстро обмазывает клеем головку штыря и сует его в дырочку под дверцей. Вытерев лишний клей тряпкой, он отставляет кормушку сушиться.  
\- Ничего, – в конце концов отвечает он.  
\- Херня.  
\- Устал. Не выспался. – Он говорит это слишком громко, и Айсмен фыркает.  
\- Проблемы, Айс? – прожигает его взглядом Ло'кий.  
\- Нет. – Улыбка так и не сползла с его лица. Ло'кий невысокий и поджарый, а Тень – здоровяк, но его немногословность и стремление быть добрым заставляют всех думать, что Ло'кий им заправляет. Они друзья – всего лишь друзья, и это – то, что не совсем доступно пониманию здесь.  
Тень любит Лору – всем сердцем. Он знает, что некоторые заводят в тюрьме любовников, а другие берут то, что им нужно, силой. Тень слишком большой, чтобы взять его силой, и он не хочет принуждать других. Он любит свою жену.  
Ло'кий...  
Перегибается через стол и хватает Айсмена за воротник.  
\- Уверен, что никаких проблем?  
Это на него непохоже. Он часто сквернословит, но редко выходит из себя. Он не затевает драки, а эта драка не стоит того, чтобы ее затевать.  
\- Отпусти его, – говорит Тень. К ним уже идут охранники.  
\- Проблемы? – спрашивает тот, который выше ростом. Его фамилия Мартин, и у него двое детей. Тень не спрашивал, но Ло'кий говорит, что это полезно – изображать интерес к личной жизни охранников. Им нравится внимание: это позволяет чувствовать себя особенными, чувствовать, что между ними есть связь. Так что он поделился с Тенью некоторыми подробностями, и тот был удивлен тем, что Ло'кому удалось выяснить. Тень никогда бы не подумал, что Мартин так просто выдаст мошеннику имена и возраст детей, не говоря уже об информации, что его жена одевается в вещи от Oscar de la Renta, когда хочет, чтобы он занялся с ней оральным сексом. Но Ло'кий ему рассказал – и Тень помнит все эти детали сейчас, когда охранник просит Айсмена пересесть до конца смены за другой стол.  
Ло'кий знает, что Лора называет его «Щеночком», хотя Тень не помнит, когда успел сказать ему об этом.  
На обед дают мясной рулет и стручковую фасоль, а Ло'кий дуется. Тень протягивает ему свой кусок хлеба в качестве примирения. За спиной раздается сдавленный смешок – он надеется, что Ло'кий его не слышит.  
\- Птичьи кормушки сами собой не соберутся, – шутит Мартин после обеда, и руки Тени опять двигаются сами по себе. Что-то явно тревожит его соседа по камере – что-то серьезнее чужих смешков. Куда-то делось его шутливое настроение.  
\- Друг, с тобой-то что?  
\- Это неправильно, – говорит Ло'кий.  
\- Точно – ты заднюю стенку не той стороной держишь, – показывает ему Тень. Ло'кий таращится на его руки.  
\- Не надо, – начинает он – и потерянно замолкает. Смотрит на штыри и бормочет: – Пробковое дерево. Неправильно.  
Тень давно научился прислушиваться к тому, что говорит друг. Что не так со штырями? Он пересчитывает: одного не хватает, двухфутового стержня. Интересно, но неважно. Наверное, кто-то с другого стола позаимствовал.  
\- Тебе плохо? – Лицо Ло'кого, и так бледное, выглядит совсем восковым. Тень не хочет даже думать, что будет, если Ло'кий заболеет – ведь он точно этим заразится.  
(Ночью Ло'кий стонал во сне: «Нет, неправильное время. Не надо сейчас». Тень слышал его сквозь собственный сон и даже вспомнил, что сегодня – первое августа, и что это важно, но не знал во сне почему.)  
\- Со мной все в порядке, – говорил Ло'кий, проводя ладонью по лицу. Да, похоже, что с ним и правда уже все нормально. Тень не понимает, но это и неважно, раз Ло'кий в порядке. Чтобы доказать это, тот рассказывает историю про какого-то Джона Барликорна, и Тень слушает, продолжая работать. Ло'кий не замолкает: теперь он говорит про Гая Фокса – о том, что англичане забыли настоящую причину, по которой они сжигают его каждую осень*.  
А потом Ло'кий тихо произносит:  
\- Когда они попросят, я буду плакать о тебе.  
Вечерняя смена заканчивается, и Тень возвращается в камеру – отлить перед ужином. Он прогоняет в голове письмо, которое хочет написать Лоре, и вдруг чувствует головокружение. Свободной рукой Тень опирается на стену.  
Деревянная заточка входит в левую почку, словно его плоть сделана из бумаги. Последние капли мочи льются на пол. Он не видит лица своего убийцы, а потом уже вообще ничего не видит.** 

-3-

\- Не важно, что ты в нас не верил. Мы верили…

\- Погодите минутку! – Тень оборачивается и видит, как рядом с ним разгорается пламя. – Кому сказал – минутку погодите! – повторяет пламя. 

\- Ну конечно, – говорит мистер Ибис, – и Тени кажется, что он бы закатил глаза, если бы мог. Но аист не может – он неотрывно смотрит на пламя. – Он. 

\- Кто – он?

\- Тень, предстань передо мной и ничего не бойся! – нараспев произносит пламя. 

Тень не трогается с места. 

\- Я не боюсь. – Странно слышать эти слова произнесенными вслух. Ведь он умер – самое худшее уже случилось. Страх он оставил вместе со своим телом, на дереве. 

\- Ты должен предстать перед Богом для последнего суда.

\- Перед каким богом?

Пламя делает паузу.

\- Что значит "перед каким Богом"? Перед Богом. Создателем Вселенной. Прием-прием! 

Пламя тускнеет и затухает. На его месте – а возможно, как его порождение, – возникает человек. Немного ниже Тени ростом, темноволосый, бледный, очень недовольный. Сзади у него видны крылья. 

Тень все равно не чувствует страха. 

\- Перед каким богом? За последние несколько месяцев я встречался с несколькими десятками. Какой вы бог?

\- Я не Бог, – раздраженно поясняет человек. – Я Метатрон. Глас Божий. 

\- Тебе работы, что ли, не хватает? – спрашивает Ибис. – И так практически весь рынок в этой стране захватили. Тень не отдадим, он наш. 

\- Мечтать не вредно. Я слышал из надежного источника, что Тень – один из наших. – Человек смотрит на Тень. – Какой ты веры? 

\- Простите? 

\- Веры какой, спрашиваю. Какому пути следуешь. Какому богу служишь.

\- Я работал на Одина – начал незадолго до Рождества. – Тень улыбается, сам не зная почему. 

\- Ну да, ну да. Но в какого бога ты веришь? 

\- Я их несколько десятков встречал – я говорил уже. Не думаю, что они нуждаются в моей вере в них, чтобы существовать, но я их видел. 

Человек закатывает глаза. Тоном, который обычно используют в разговорах с маленькими детьми и умственно отсталыми взрослыми, он спрашивает: 

\- Ты в церковь в детстве ходил? 

Тень вспоминает соборы и малюсенькие церковки, в которые периодически по воскресеньям таскала его мать. Он вспоминает, как соединял ладони, чтобы помолиться окровавленной фигуре на кресте, помнит звук голоса матери, просившей прощения за свои и его грехи. 

\- Да. 

\- Ну вот. Мальчишка христианин. Пойдем со мной. 

Ибис вздыхает. 

\- Тень, что ты предпочитаешь: пойти с Метатроном и предстать перед судом Яхве – или остаться на суд здесь? 

\- Он не имеет права на выбор, – говорит Метатрон. – Его растили как христианина - и он по-настоящему не верит ни в кого из вас. По всему выходит – мой клиент. А теперь отвали-ка, аистеныш хренов. – На его лице написан гнев – но не только. 

\- Метатрон, дело ведь не в Тени, так? 

\- Ты так и не позвонил! 

\- Я был занят! У меня работа есть - точно так же, как у тебя! 

\- Слишком занят, чтобы выпить вместе? Или слишком неудобно – боишься, Анубис узнает, как ты флиртуешь с врагом? – последние слова Метатрон буквально выплевывает, и щеки его заливает краской. 

\- Я бы не назвал это флиртом, – говорит Ибис, и Тень с трудом сдерживает смех. Он знает, что боги занимаются сексом, он и сам – плод союза бога и смертной. Бедный Метатрон – использован и отброшен в сторону. – Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? – умоляюще спрашивает Ибис. 

\- Нет! Мальчишка наш! 

\- Не ваш. Он не верит. Ты и сам это видишь. Он вообще мало во что верит. В нас – и то только потому, что видел своими глазами. А у нас в последнее время и так почти никого не осталось. Ну оставь нам эту душу, а? Пожалуйста! 

\- С чего бы это? – Теперь Метатрон дуется, и Тень понимает, что он уступит – особенно когда Ибис увлекает его в сторону от Тени и что-то шепчет на ухо. Лицо Метатрона медленно озаряется улыбкой.

Тень помнит этот танец. Он ощущает Баст поблизости – и чувствует, что спор решится в его пользу. Метатрон уже так и сияет – должно быть, Ибис обещает ему нечто грандиозное. Тень думает, что никогда не узнает, что именно, но это и правильно – нельзя подслушивать секреты, которыми обмениваются любовники.

-4-

Тень переступает через цепь и заглядывает в темноту, чувствуя, как по коже бегут мурашки. Голос сзади тихо произносит:  
\- Ты ни разу меня не разочаровывал.  
Он поворачивается и видит с трудом различимый призрак отца.  
\- Ты мертв. Я видел, как ты умирал. Это было очередное мошенничество.  
\- Нет. Я умер. Мне пришлось по-настоящему умереть, чтобы другие поверили.  
Тень кивает. Ему понятно. В глубине пещеры он видит труп Локи – тот сжимает пальцами палку, воткнутую в грудь.  
\- Он должен был бросить копье над битвой, – говорит отец. – И посвятить его мне. Нам.  
\- Чтобы ты собрал всю силу с пролившейся крови.  
\- Да.  
Тень вытаскивает палку. Локи приподнимается, а потом оседает обратно с тошнотворным влажным звуком. Тень внимательно изучает кровь. Кровь бога, не сильно отличающуюся от крови из трупа Одина. Кровь – ключ ко всему, это он выучил. Жертвоприношение дает силу, а кровь богов дает величайшую силу в мире.  
\- Брось его, – говорит Один. – Брось копье, мой мальчик. Посвяти эту битву. Локи снова сможет подняться. Я снова смогу подняться. Мы втроем – мы сможем жить на силе этого кровопролития веками.  
Тень подходит к краю. Он не видит битву, но знает, где она происходит. За сценой.  
Он поднимает палку – в его представлении это копье, – и бросает высоко и далеко.  
\- Я посвящаю эту битву… себе.  
Эта война будет великой, долгой и очень кровавой.  
Иногда божественность – это умение оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. 

-5-

Сейчас ночь, и Тени холодно. В его камере узкое окно, и иногда через него проникает лунный свет. Иногда – но не сегодня. Света из тюремного корпуса достаточно, чтобы что-то видеть, но Тень все равно чувствует себя одиноким и потерянным в темноте.  
Хотя он не совсем одинок.  
Лора смотрит на него с фотографии, висящей на почетном месте у него над головой. Что это в ее глазах – осуждение? Она разделяет его вину – за то, что уговорила его на кражу; более того – за то, что он пошел на дело, чтобы ей жилось чуточку лучше. Лицо на фотографиях не выглядит виноватым. Только грустным – от того, что довелось видеть этим глазам.  
Тень любит свою жену. Она его возлюбленная и его друг. Ло'кий говорит, что она уже три месяца трахается с Робби – и Тень ему верит.  
Фотография Лоры колышется от движения верхней койки. Словно кошка или химера, Ло’кий Злокозны оказывается рядом с его койкой, и его глаза горят в тусклом свете камеры.  
Тень знает, что это не любовь, когда к его губам прижимается жесткий рот. Отставляя в сторону эмоции, он лижет шрамы на губах Ло'кого, кусает его челюсть, затаскивает на койку – сверху.  
Пальцы Тени гладят почти под корень остриженные светло-рыжие волосы Ло'кого и танцуют по лицу, когда они сближаются для очередного поцелуя.  
\- Нам не обязательно этим заниматься, – сказал Ло'кий в тот первый раз, после того как сообщил Тени о Лоре с Робби. – Может, ты хочешь все как следует обдумать?  
\- Я не хочу думать, – ответил Тень – и с тех пор у него очень хорошо это получалось.  
Их поцелуй затягивается по ощущениям Тени на час, пока Ло'кий медленно расстегивает его рубашку и проводит горячими ладонями по груди, щипая соски. Тень всегда дергается от этого – и уверен, что именно поэтому Ло'кий так делает.  
Ладонь ныряет к нему в штаны, и он шумно выдыхает – как всегда. Ло'кий берет его в руку – и это так приятно.  
Его рот весь покрыт шрамами, и когда-нибудь Тень покроет поцелуями каждый и спросит, как это случилось. Ло'кий ответит только: «Да ебать этих карликов»**.  
Тень не хочет ебать карликов. Он хочет ебать рот Ло'кого. Перед глазами вспыхивают искры, когда он закрывает их, чтобы укрыться от взгляда Лоры. Язык Ло’кого проходится по головке члена и лижет отверстие. Тень прикрывает лицо подушкой, чтобы заглушить стон. Это не любовь, но это секс, и это – то, что ему нужно.  
Ему больше не холодно – снаружи.  
Позже он даст Ло’кому то, что тому нужно. Перевернется, встанет на колени, чтобы Ло'кий мог вдолбить в него уже увлажненный слюной Тени член, и почувствует, как внутри него разгорается пожар. Позже Ло'кий будет громко дышать и стонать, и вбиваться в него снова и снова, и член Тени будет дергаться от каждого толчка Ло'кого внутри него. Еще чуть позже он проглотит стон, когда Ло'кий кончит в него, уткнувшись в плечо Тени, чтобы заглушить собственный крик. 

Но сейчас член Тени глубоко у Ло'кого в горле, и Ло'кий мычит мелодию, которую Тень никогда раньше не слышал. И это не любовь – и не совсем правильно, и он думает, не прямо ли сейчас его жена делает минет Робби. А потом Ло'кий сосет – и Тень кончает. У него перехватывает дыхание, пока Ло'кий продолжает сосать и вылизывает его дочиста, а потом скользит вверх и ложится рядом. Они не целуются – не сейчас.  
\- Лучше? – спрашивает Ло'кий.  
\- Да. – Из груди Тени вырывается смешок.  
\- Ты думал о ней?  
Тень отвечает не сразу.  
\- Немного.  
\- Она тебе не нужна, – говорит Ло'кий – не как ревнивый любовник, но как друг. Тень чувствует это всей душой. – Она тебя недостойна.  
\- Я… – Тень не знает, что сказать, и целует Ло'кого – пусть лицо того все еще покрывают слюна и сперма.  
\- У тебя всегда останусь я, – говорит Ло'кий и мягко, но уверенно переворачивает Тень на живот. – Я – все, что тебе нужно. – Тень чувствует прикосновение губ к своей заднице, затем зубов. Язык Ло'кого, горячий и мокрый, скользит по его отверстию и ныряет внутрь.  
\- Бог мой, – обессиленно выдыхает Тень, и Локи говорит:  
\- Да.

**Author's Note:**

> * Первое августа – Лунгасад (Ламмас), кельтский праздник, «время начала жатвы». В этот день обычно жглись костры и приносились жертвы – зарывали в землю часть собранного за день зерна. Видимо, в этот день логично было бы убить Джона Барликорна (Ячменное зерно), чья смерть и дальнейшие метаморфозы символизировали процесс приготовления пива. И, судя по всему, Ло'кий имеет в виду, что сожжение Гая Фокса – тот же Лунгасад, только перенесенный на несколько месяцев вперед. 
> 
> **Вся эта история – аллюзия на смерть Бальдра. Согласно скандинавским мифам, Бальдр погиб по вине Локи – тот узнал, что Фригг взяла клятву со всего существующего на свете, что ничто не причинит Бальдру, самому светлому богу, вред. Ему стало обидно, и он, превратившись в женщину, пришел к Фригг и выпытал у нее, что единственное растение не дало клятву – юный побег омелы. Тогда он вырвал этот побег, дал его слепому Хёду и подговорил метнуть в Бальдра (в него все метали все, что угодно, - ведь ему ничто не вредило). Хёд метнул – и убил Бальдра. Тогда асы попросили у Хель, чтобы она отпустила Бальдра – ведь его все любили. Хель обещала отпустить Бальдра обратно в Асгард, если убедится в том, что все на свете, живое и неживое, плачет по Бальдру. Но нашлась одна великанша, которая не стала плакать по Бальдру, - это тоже был Локи. Так Бальдр остался у Хель в мире мертвых. 
> 
> ***В «Младшей Эдде» рассказывается о том, как Локи срезал у жены Тора Сив ее золотые волосы, а затем, из страха перед гневом Тора, уговорил карликов-цвергов выковать ей новые. После этого Локи бьется об заклад, что цверги не выкуют лучших сокровищ для асов, а когда они выковывают сокровища, убегает от них при помощи башмаков, которые дают возможность быстро мчаться по воде и по воздуху (в других версиях берет соколиное оперение у богини Фрейи или сам превращается в птицу). Когда Тор его хватает, Локи соглашается, чтобы ему отрезали голову, не касаясь щек, и Тор ограничивается тем, что зашивает ему рот.


End file.
